Mail Order
by gabzep
Summary: After a car accident has left him broken CEO Peeta Mellark is looking for companionship.
1. Chapter 1

He is sitting here in front of his computer looking through the Mail Order Cupid website on the search for a new wife. At age 33 and CEO of a successful family restaurant chain, this will be his forth.

First at age 26 there was Cashmere a 21 year old Russian goddess who left him quicker than you can say Прощай (goodbye) with his sous-chef Brutus.

Then at age 28 there was Glimmer a gorgeous 22 year old from Romania who cheated on him first with his brother Rye then leaving him for Marvel 'what kind of name is Marvel' came back after Marvel dumped her in order to leave him again for Enobaria. She tried coming back again but he finally had to put his foot down, and yes she really was that gorgeous.

He was done with blondes, so at age 30 his next wife was Clove at 23 years old from Ukraine. She wasn't a knock out but still pretty enough. She lasted the longest. She was the perfect wife until she wasn't. She was a decent cook; the house was always spotless, laundry was every Sunday, English classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. But there was no passion just like everything else sex was on Mondays and Wednesdays and treated like a household chore. Whenever he tried to initiate sex on a day that wasn't Monday or Wednesday he'd get a complimentary blow job but no sex. He didn't understand it then she left him for her English teacher Cato.

One might wonder, how did it come to this? Long story short at age 24 and heading to a meeting to open up a restaurant in Los Angeles there was a five car accident and not only was he severely burned he also lost his leg, as well as his fiancé Delly.

Why not a sugar baby one might ask, been there done that in between the wives. There was Joanna but she was too happy with her life style to settle down. Then there was Annie who choose to marry her other sugar daddy Finnick. Right now there's Madge but she'll always call and cancel their dates at the last minute just like today, whenever Gale calls. He's her priority daddy.

He's searching the Brazilian catalog for another dark hair beauty. Some look pretty exotic but he's not looking for that. He's looking for someone pretty or maybe even plain. He wants more time with the next one and maybe if she's not drop dead gorgeous he might actually stand a chance.

Huh she might do. At five two she's not very big and going off her picture she not particularly pretty but she has striking grey/silver eyes that fascinate him. Ugh she just turned 18, no that's too young. So he keeps looking but then returning to her profile over and over. Those eyes just call to him. There's a sadness there that he can't seem to shake. So he keeps reading.

 _Brazilian father, American mother died in a car accident a year ago. Conditions to her purchase. She has a 14 year old sister that will be joining her. No touching the sister!_

Conditions are rare but not unheard off. Glimmer required a $1000.00 month allowance and yes she was that gorgeous.

And the final kicker, she's a virgin. Oh god no. Why is he actually considering this? Because she'll have to stay with him at least till the sister turns 18. That's a good 4 years maybe another 4 for college for a total of 8 years. He's pathetic he knows but loneliness is a bitch and he's that rich.

He goes through the website setting up the meeting and hotel reservations, scheduling the flight for next week. He doesn't know why but he has a good feeling about this one. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta thinks it's a lovely name.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Peeta,_

 _This is goodbye. You might ask why in a time were you need me the most I would decide to leave you. I have two words for you, Bonnie and Lavinia. I have to admit I was clueless. I believed you when you said you had changed your womanizing ways. Just so you know I wasn't snooping but your father bought you a new phone and had your number transfer over. I saw their text messages popping up and I had a nice little chat with both of them._

 _You were the most important person in my life but it seems I wasn't that important to you. I gave you everything, my time, my body and most of all my heart but in the end it meant nothing. I would have stood by your side through your recovery but I realized I'm worth more than this. It's time I take my life back and since I wasted so much of it on you and a relationship that wasn't real, this end now._

 _Karma's a bitch Peeta. I hope that you will get treated the way you have treated me just once so you'll know how it feels._

 _Delly_

He folds up Delly's , Dear John letter and put it back into his desk drawer. He kept it as a reminder of what he lost. She's married, white picket fence and 2.5 kids. He wonders if she'd be happy to know she got her wish, almost. He was never in love with any of his wives but being cheated on does suck.

She called him a womanizer. Ok, yeah that's true. He was hooked ever since he lost his virginity at 16 to Cressida. She was his oldest brother's friend from college and 20 at the time. After that he had several lovers none of them were virgins nor younger than 20.

Thinking back on it now that could have been the beginning of his problems, after some time Cressida passed him along to her other friends and being a horny teenage boy he was more than willing and eager to oblige. Older women, younger man, a fantasy come true. He learned a lot from those earlier experiences. They had a mutual understanding, it was only physical and no getting attached, that's all he knew. So while his high school buddy's were trying to cop a feel of their girlfriends he was out banging college chicks. He even thought he was the shit by taking one to his high school prom he can't even remember her name. Finally in college he had a couple steady girlfriends but he never remained faithful for long.

And look at him now, at 33 all alone and the weirdest thing is he has never cheated on any of his wives nor has he had more than one sugar baby at a time. Sex is not the same anymore; sure it was always fun but meaningless. Just two bodies chasing after that sweet release. Maybe it was losing Delly or his brush with death that broke him somehow or fixed him, it could go either way depending on how you look at it. But whatever it was he no longer felt the need to bed every woman he met, he wanted to make a connection.

It took him over a year to recover from his accident. He had several skin graft surgeries and then he had to learn how to use his prosthetic leg. In between surgeries and therapy he continued working for the company. He was up to his elbows in reports, budgets and research, missing the traveling he used to do in search for new and profitable locations.

Afterward he tried dating again and he was determined to be a better man and start treating women the right way. His brothers would set him up on blind dates and he also joined those match making websites. He didn't have any luck. Maybe his scars and leg through them off, he wasn't really sure nor did he care. He was not embarrassed of his damaged body. He always let them know up front, didn't want them to waste their time if it was going to be an issue. He wore his scars like a badge of honor. He was a survivor.

Finally a friend of his, Castor recommended the mail order cupid website, he figured why not. He wanted companionship more than anything. To have someone to come home to and snuggle with on the couch as they watched Netflix and ate pizza. He had that for a while with Cashmere.

Cashmere didn't cheat on him but she did leave him and that hurt. They had been married for 4 months and she was bored out of her mind at home. So one day when he was heading to one of the restaurants for an inspection he asked her to go with him. That's where she met Brutus and according to her it was love at first sight. Within the week she asked him for a divorce and who was he to get in the way of true love. They ended on friendly terms and follow each other on social media. She's happily married for almost 7 years now. They have a son and a new baby on the way. He wanted that.

A few days later, after the elation of choosing Katniss had died down, his initial reaction on her age hits him like a ton of bricks. Damn, she's too young, he's never been with anybody that age before and a virgin to boot. What if he hurts her, he feels like a pervert, 15 years her senior. Putting his head in his hands he groans. "What have I done" and It's too late to cancel he already received her approved confirmation 30 minutes ago. She could have easily rejected him like others have done before, after they received his profile. So now she chose him too.

Once the groom makes a selection, he has to upload a few pictures and a detail description of himself. He always includes one of him in just his workout shorts. That way they can see his prosthetic and burn scars. The website will run a background check and make sure there is no criminal record on file specifically for domestic violence. Then the website will pass on the potential grooms to the brides for their approval. Once they meet they'll spend time together to get to know each other and if they decide to give it a try, they get married. Since Katniss is born to an American mother, she and her sister have dual citizenship and acquiring a passport, assuming they don't already have one, should be easy.

He pulls up her picture on his phone. Yeah, he saved a copy to his picture folder. That's another thing the more he looks at it the more he sees that she's not plain at all. She's actually quite pretty and he's sure if she had been all made up like the others she'd be just as exotic. That's no good, so he came up with a plan he'll go see her and pretend there's no chemistry, that'll work, right? Oh hell who is he trying to fool, he's dying to meet her and the possibility of spending several years together are a big part of it.

But can he handle another Glimmer. He took so much of her crap because he felt partly to blame, since he was the one who brought her here in the first place. Towards the end he had offered to send her back home but she refused and now she's a sugar baby. It seems unlikely that Katniss would be anything like Glimmer because of her sister. The fact that she obviously feels responsible for her shows a curtain level of maturity.

As he continues studying her picture, Madge calls "Hello" he answers.

"Peeta, I just wanted to apologize for having to cancel the other day and wanted to make it up to you" she purrs.

That's a first; she never calls to make up any cancelled dates. She always waits for him to call and request one. Which he wasn't planned on doing from the moment he decided to look for a new wife.

"Actually no, I won't be needing your services anymore Madge, thank you for everything" and as he goes to hang up.

"Peeta wait" she practically screams. "Look I was thinking about what you had offered a few months ago, to be exclusive and I think I'd like to try, if you still want too." Something must have happened between her and Gale. Huh, it could be a good back up plan, if the meeting with Katniss in person doesn't work out. But even if they tried he knows that if Gale called again she'd drop him in a heartbeat, so no he wants a wife, if not Katniss, it'll be someone else.

"Sorry Madge but no" he said. There's a long pause and he's sure she wants to ask why.

"Well if you change your mind give me a call, bye Peeta"

"Bye" he doesn't plan on ever calling.

—

She just stares at her bank account. No matter how hard she works it's not enough to keep them going for much longer. They also can't keep living off of their uncle or how his wife Flora likes to calls it 'tirando vantagem' taking advantage of their uncle Haymitch. He's not really their uncle. He was her father's best friend that took her and Prim in once their parents died.

She's waiting on a Skype call from her friend Maura. Maura was her 25 year old neighbor who had been raised by her grandmother. After her grandmother passed away Maura had found a flyer in the market place advertising the Mail Order Cupid website. With no family nor prospects she signed up. She seems happy enough with her husband John Boggs. He was a retired military vet and rather older then she was but it works for them.

Her tablet rings and she quickly answers. Maura's face pops up 'Ola amiga como vai voce' say Katniss.

"English please" Maura said with a heavy accent. "I need the practice"

"Bem" her friend scowls at her. "Fine, how are you?"

"We are doing ok and you? How is Prim" Maura asks.

"We're hanging in there"

"Flora on your case again"

"Yes" I say with a sigh.

"You are 18 now why don't you sign up for the website like I did. John is a wonderful man."

"I did" she said "The website sent me 4 grooms that are interested"

"Go for an older one" she recommends "They are lonely and will treat you right"

"I'm worried about Prim." John's face appears next to Maura and kisses her cheek.

"Oi, Katniss" he says. "I have some connections I can do a more thorough background check for you"

"Oi, John that would be great. How long will it take?"

"A couple of days to check them all."

"I just need one, Peeta Mellark"

"Email the info to Maura; I should have it by the end of today" she forwards the information to Maura on her phone.

'Muito obrigada"

"You're welcome"

They spend the next 20 minute gossiping about Flora and her dislike for everything. She's such a bitter woman.

True to his word she received and email from him with more detailed information than the website had provided on Mr. Mellark. A few scandals that explain the many wives he's had. Being CEO of a well known restaurant doesn't give him much privacy. Attached are some pictures taken at charity events all with a different beautiful woman hanging off his arm. She's not stupid she knows she's pretty and all fixed up she turns many heads. But she didn't want that. That's why she uploaded the most plain ass pictures she could find and probably why she only received 4 offers. When Maura signed up she got all sexed up and had 20 potential grooms.

Maybe she should have had him check the others. She goes back through the profiles. A 70 year old Coriolanus Snow who looks like he has one foot in the ground already, a 40 year old Romulus Thread that has a no nonsense look about him. He might crack the whip if you step out of line. And a 30 year old Seneca Crane, he's actually very good looking aside for the weird beard but there's something about the eyes that she doesn't like, cold and calculating. Nope Peeta Mellark it is. She submits her approval and now she just needs to wait. She goes through his pictures again.

His eyes looked soft, kind and a little tortured which pulled at her heartstrings. But the one where he's only in a pair of shorts pull directly at her core and it makes her rub her legs together. She could clearly see his prostatic leg and burn scars that went up one side of his body.

He must've just worked out because his ashy blond hair looked all sweaty as did the rest of his body. It showed his broad shoulders and well defined naked chest. Did he seriously do this on purpose? Because the shorts hung slightly off the hips and showed his v cut abs, which she would love to run her hands all over.

God what was wrong with her, she never reacted like this before, that's why she's still a virgin. Not because she's holding onto it for marriage but because she never care for sex, not really. No one ever interested her enough to getting all worked up over, until now.

She would be seeing him soon and she can't be more excited.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want everyone to know I don't speak Portuguese. But I didn't feel right not trying, especially since some of the story will be taking place in Brazil. I used travel books, Google Translate, a Portuguese iphone app. Still I would like to apologize in advice if I butchered the language. Good new is it's not a lot because the characters are bilingual. Hope you like it! Un-beta'd**_

* * *

The door slams and it makes her jump. Her sister stomps into the room. That's great, nothing like a pissed off teen to complete her day. Ever since they moved in with Flora and Haymitch, Prim had become moody. It's only when Flora goes for long visits with her family that Katniss sees a glimpse of the happy Prim she remembers.

"Oi patinha" Prim rolls her eyes at the use of her nickname. "Voce esta bem?"

"No, I'm not fine!" she yells as she hands Katniss a sandwich and takes a bite of hers. Talking with her mouth full she said "Flora with her stupid comments while I was making these." She waves her sandwich around "Comendo toda sua comida. Like we really eat up all her food and going on about how she's not getting enough money to put up with us."

"Eu sinto muito" Katniss tells her. Flora is relentlessly on their case about everything, food, laundry, chores and most of all money, they do their best but it's never enough for her. She treats them like unwanted guests. Prim's getting the worst of it while Katniss and Haymitch are at work.

"You don't need to be sorry" her anger deflating at the look of concern on Katniss face. Prim sits next to her on the bed "it's not your fault she's a bitter puta."

"Language" she reprimands, though she can't help but laugh.

Prim's eye widen as she takes in the image on the screen. "Uau!, is that him? My god Katniss he's hot" Katniss hurries to change the picture, embarrassed as if she was caught looking at porn. She hands Prim her tablet and lets her go through his profile and shows her the information that Mr. Boggs sent. She doesn't hide anything from Prim. They are in this together and at 14, Prim is old enough to know what's going on.

"Doesn't seem like he has much luck with women" Prim says "Maybe that'll change with you?" she nudges Katniss on the shoulder with a knowing smirk.

"We'll see when we meet him" she reply's. "Although more than likely he's going to meet up with other potential brides. Remember Maura picked 3 guys for the meet and senhor Boggs was here to see her and another girl." She could feel a tightness in her chest at the thought of Mr. Mellark not picking her and she hasn't even met him yet.

"Are you sure about this, Katniss? I can drop out of school; find work, so we can get a place of our own." This is not the first time Prim has offered this.

"Our parents wouldn't want that and neither do I. The savings they left us is running out, Prim. The money I make waitressing at Sae's is barely covering Flora's room and board"

"They wouldn't want this either" Prim pointed at the screen "and what about uncle Haymitch?" her lower lip beginning to tremble "Will we ever see him again?" Prim sees him like a second father and she hates the idea of leaving him behind.

"I'm sure we will and you can call him everyday." she reminds her.

"To bad we can't take him with us. You should have put him down as part of your condition" she chuckles "He'll finally be able to divorce that cow and I'm sure he'll come looking for us" she can hear the hope in her sisters voice.

"He'll be knocking at our door before you know it." She tells Prim "We'll make is work. Ok"

"Esta bem" Prim goes back to the tablet and scrolls to the picture Katniss was gawking at earlier. "This picture though Katniss, Wow!" Heat rushes to her cheeks. "Oh my god you're actually blushing" Prim squeals and just like that Prim is back to an annoying teen gushing over a guy. Rolling your eyes she grabs the tablet and logs out of the Cupid website.

"Come on do your school work and then get ready for bed, before Flora start complaining about the electricity" she huffs. On seeing Prim's mischievous expression she know she'll be teasing her until its time to go to bed.

She was dozing off when the phone smacks her on the face. _Merda_ she startles. Like a true stalker she had been googling him to see what else she could find, which wasn't much. She also saved an occasional picture here and there. _Well, he was fucking fine._

She climbs out of bed trying not to bump into Prim. She can't seem to turn her mind off. She'll be dragging her little sister from their home to another country, their mother's country. Is she doing the right thing? The only place she can afford is in the 'favelas' and she will have to find a second job. She needs to do what she can to keep Prim out of the slums.

She heads down to the kitchen for a cup of water, checking on her email. She sees one from Mail Order Cupid reminding her of the dates and times for the meet. She spots her uncle Haymitch sleeping on the table. Flora had demanded he send them to an orphanage as soon as they moved in, he refused, so now all they do is fight. It's been taking a toll on all of them. Flora wasn't always like this but her jealousy has turned her into a crazy bitch. She sees the bottle of white liquor and rolls her eyes. Haymitch's drinking isn't helping either.

"Haymitch, acorde" I shake him to wake up.

"O que se passa, sweetheart?"

"Nothing is going on; you need to go to bed" Haymitch Abernathy just like her father, was born to a Brazilian mother and American father.

"Sofa" he slurs, getting up and heads towards the couch, white liquor in hand.

She follows behind him and drops next to him.

"Jimena from family court called, the papers are ready" Haymitch said. He received sole custody of them when her parents died but the day she turned 18 they went to court and added Katniss as joint guardian of Prim. She can't get sole custody because of her income. So when she gets married Haymitch will have to write a letter approving for Prim to move out of the country with Katniss.

"I'll pick them up tomorrow after I drop Prim off at school and swing by the bank to put them in the safe deposit box" One day she caught Flora going through their room looking for any paperwork that proves they had received money from their parents death.

"When's he coming?" he asks "What's his name?"

"The meet up is at the end of the week. His name's Peeta Mellark"

"Why couldn't you just wait until I get a divorced?"

"Maybe you can save your marriage once we're gone" he shakes his head

"Not going to happen, sweetheart"

"Besides she'll use us against you in court." Every time the word divorce comes up during their fights Flora threatens him. "She'll make false accusations and we'll loss custody of Prim at least while they do an investigation. I can't risk that."

"I want to meet him" Haymitch said "Before the family meeting." If the groom and bride decide they are a good match, the last part of the meet up will be with family. Maura didn't have any family so she invited them to meet with Mr. Boggs. Haymitch, really liked him.

"I don't think so; I need to make a good impression. I want him to pick me and not another girl." There's that tug on her chest again. Her hand goes to the spot and she rubs it as if it's something she can soothe away. "Your sour face will scare him off" He glares at her and she snorts pointing at his face. "Yup that's the one."

"I won't sign anything until I meet with him, Katniss" she nods because she knows. Prim and Haymitch are her only family and she wants their approval.

"You have a picture?" he asks. She unlocks her phone goes to her picture folder and is careful not to pull up the half naked one. Picking instead one where he's wearing a pale blue polo shirt that makes his cerulean blue eyes stand out. He grabs her phone and texts the picture to himself.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she snaps at him as she takes her phone back before he starts scrolling through her pictures. He shrugs his shoulders.

"What about Prim?"

"She'll meet him with me because she's part of my condition. I want to make sure they get along"

"I hope you know what you're getting into, sweetheart" _yeah so does she._ She gets up to go back to her room.

"Boa noite, Haymitch"

"Night, sweetheart"

She's in the kitchen preparing Prim's school lunch. She'll stop by the padaria for some sweet bread and hot chocolate for their breakfast. She's hoping they can get going before Flora wakes up. Then she hears the bedroom door opening. Just great, she takes a deep breath, preparing herself for the argument and Flora never disappoints. Coming into the kitchen she starts on her right away.

"Voce precisa me dar mais dinheiro." Flora says. Always asking for more money, Flora's bleeding her dry.

"Bom dia para voce tambem e nao, eu te dou bastante" she said, No reason to be rude with a good morning to you too and no I give you plenty as a responses.

"Se nao me de o dinherio estou chutando ambos para fora" Katniss has her back to her so she rolls her eyes, right like Haymitch will let her kick us out if she doesn't give her more money. Most likely he'll be pissed if he knew that she gave Flora most of her pay.

Prim bounces into the kitchen before it escalates any further. "Ready to go" Katniss asks.

"Let's get the hell out of here, Tchau Flora" Prim calls grabbing her lunch and rushing out the door.

"Esta conversa nao terminou" Flora tells her, of course this conversation isn't over it's the same shit every fucking time they see each other.

"Tchau" she says. Two more days she tells herself, two more until the meet and hopefully she'll be able to get them away from here. She prays it's not into a worst situation.

All the errands she needed to do this morning have caused her to be late for work, again. Not that Sae will ever fire her she's the only one that speaks fluent English and she needs her during the tourist seasons. Its winter in Brazil right now so they should be slow.

Her phone rings and she looks at the screen and it's a call from the Cupid agency, she groans what now. Last time Effie called she wanted to give her a makeover complaining the pictures she uploaded where to plain if not downright ugly.

"Ola" she answers.

"Hello dear, it's Effie Trinket from Mail Order Cupid" she said with a flourish.

"Hello Effie" she met Effie at the agency when she went to sign up.

"The reason for my call is that you closed out your availability for selection yesterday and my dear we have had several calls asking for you. Your age and virginity status has made you a hot commodity" Effie chirped.

"You got to be kidding me, right? Like my virginity is a prize to be won." she spat feeling disgusted. "That's kind of disturbing. Don't you think?" She only put it down because Effie insisted upon it but she could care less. She would have slept with her ex-boyfriend Julian just to loss it. They had been heading that way anyways but then her parents died and she had to move so they broke up. With the way things have been going for her this year dating and sex have been the last thing on her mind, until now that is.

"Yes dear but even so" Effie said as if she was talking to a dimwit "You have only made one selection and there's no guarantee he will pick you." Her hand absentmindedly rubs at her chest.

"I'll take my chances Effie" she snaps.

"Well just think about it darling and if during our romance tour meet up you happen to change your mind you let me know" she trills and hangs up. God now she's really late, she rushes into Sae's.

"Desculpa Sae" she calls out an apology as she heads towards the back to change for her shift.

He looks at the sign above the agency door. It has Mail Order Cupid in bright pink letters. He hates that Katniss feels she has to do this but she's right. Flora will refuse to give him a quick and easy divorce. Accuse him of abusing the girls and Prim will be taken away. He's seen it happen before so he knows she's not lying. Blinded by her hatred she will sacrifice everything and everyone in order to get her way. He has been married to her for 5 years and the minute she asked him to send the girls to the orphanage he was done.

He feels he's letting his best friend James down by not being able to take care of his girls. The least he can do is check up on this Peeta Mellark. Katniss doesn't know but he was been in contact with Boggs and once the girls make it to the states, Boggs will be keeping tabs on them and report back to him. For now it's up to him.

Going in, he's greeted by the bright pink interior. He rolls his eye and wonders what idiot thought that neon pink was a good idea.

He walks up to the receptionist. "Eu preciso falar com seu gerente" he said asking to speak to the manager.

"Voce tem um compromisso?" the receptionist asked if he had an appointment.

"Nao, sweetheart" her eyebrows shoot up.

"You speak English?" she asks.

"Yes, now may I speak your manager" he asks again. She gives him her best fake smile that's more of a grimace. She rings up Effie and puts her on speaker.

"Venia I'm kinda busy here. Can't believe Sabino call in, now I'm short a driver and we are going to have a busy weekend" he hears her complain. _Thank you, Sabino_ he thinks.

"This is your lucky day, sweetheart, I'm a driver" he said loud enough for her to hear him over her whining.

"Oh my and you speak English too! Fantastic, send him in Venia" she warbles.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight from Panem Pennsylvania to Sao Paulo Brazil is roughly 10 hours with one connecting flight. He finally stopped torturing himself and decided to take a chance. Katniss read his profile and still she chose to meet with him regardless of his age so if she was ok with it he was going to try and be ok with it too. Keyword try.

He was also going to pass the time learning a new language. Hopefully Katniss will know some English her profile said she did but just in case. Pulling out his iPad he opens the Rosetta Stone app Learn Language Portuguese. He never thought of doing this before with his previous wives. He had already started practicing at home. Made some notes on simple greetings and how to introduction himself.

"Bom Dia" – Good morning

"Boa Tarde"- Good afternoon

"Boa Noite" –Good night

"Oi, eu sou Peeta, um prazer finalmente conhece-la" – Hi, I'm Peeta, a pleasure to finally meet you.

God he hopes he doesn't make a total ass out of himself. After several hours and a headache later he takes a much needed break. He looks about the first class cabin and spots several men like him heading for Brazil to find a bride at this so called 'romance tour'. Some of these tours are scams if you choose the wrong agency. If this doesn't work out he's not sure if he'll be able to do this again. Maybe he's destined to be a bachelor for life. He doesn't remember feeling this nervous before.

Hoping to get himself out of this mood he calls the flight attendant and asks for a scotch on ice. By the third one he finally feels himself relaxing. He is jolted from his nap as the plane hits turbulence. The pilot's voice comes over the loudspeaker requesting them to fasten their seatbelts. Pulling up Katniss picture he wonders what her story is. Why would someone so young need to sign up to be a mail order bride? They all have a story. For Cashmere in Russia the women outnumber men 10 to 8. For Clove it was poverty. For Glimmer it was money.

"What's her name?" asked the men sitting next to him; he leans in to take a better look at Katniss's picture. Peeta actually considers not answering. He looks over at the man with red hair and bright green eyes. He seems friendly enough. "I'm off to meet Leevy, Bristel and Octavia" he pulls out his phone to show him their pictures. "I'm leaning more towards Octavia she's a little on the plump side and I like it." He says with a mischievous grin. "I'm Darius Leeg" he says sticking out his hand.

"I'm Peeta Mellark" Peeta shook his hand, then says "and her name is Katniss"

"Well that's different" Darius said. "Is she the only one you'll be meeting?"

"Yeah, if it doesn't work out I can always select another bride while we're at the meet" he tells Darius. Several times he thought about logging back into the website and making at least one more selection but he has a feeling about Katniss that he couldn't shake so for now he'll hold off until they actually meet.

"Not your first rodeo?" Darius asks. Peeta chuckles.

"Hardly, I'm on my fourth and hopefully last."

By the time they get to Brazil he learns everything there is to know about Darius Leeg. Darius was a New York City detective, forced into early retirement after his last job went real bad and half the team ended up died at a drug bust gone wrong. He is divorced, no kids but he wants them, had dated on and off for the last year but one word about his PTSD from years of undercover work send his dates running for the hills as he puts it. Darius is very open which he finds interesting since you'd think as a former detective he'd be more cautious talking about his personal life. He in turn tells Darius, who was dying to know, all about his failed marriages.

"I only hope she doesn't turn out to be like Glimmer." He concludes.

"In my line of work I've met all kinds of people. You know not all teens go through a wild and crazy phase. Some have an old soul; they take to responsibility and thrive on it. What they need is a little bit of help, to be taken seriously and not to be looked down upon because of their age." Darius said.

That pulls him up short. Isn't that what he's been doing this whole time? He's been judging her off her age and inexperience. Hasn't he always hated when people assume he couldn't do certain things because of his leg? Despite the revelation of his own shortcomings, Darius's words have put him at ease and his resolve on taking a chance and seeing this through has been strengthened.

They pick up their luggage and head out to the arrivals terminal where their driver is holding up a Mail Order Cupid sign. He's a paunchy middle aged man, olive skin, blood shot gray eyes, who at this moment appears to be hollering something unintelligible to them in Portuguese.

"Vamos la nao temos todo o dia" says Haymitch, smirking knowing they don't understand him. "Voces nao sao os unicos passageiros que eu preciso pagar" of course he can tell them all this in English but what fun is there in that. Peeta turns to Darius who just shrugs.

"You'd think they'd provide us with an interpreter" says a dark skin man that is probably six and half feet tall and built like an ox.

"He said we don't have all day and that we aren't the only passengers he needs to pick up" said an older man with ashen skin, wearing glasses and is somewhat fidgety. Peeta notices the driver glare at the bespectacled man.

"You speak Portuguese?" asks a man with powered blue dyed hair and one too many plastic surgeries.

"No, my phone picked up what he said and translates back to me through my ear piece" the man with glasses tells them "There are a few apps you can download but this one is my own invention."

"Settle down" said the driver with a heavy accent. "I'm Haymitch Abernathy and obviously I will be your driver. Say 'here' when I call out your name. Then we'll head out to the next terminal to pick up the other passengers." They call out as he goes down his list. Once they are all accounted for they load onto the shuttle bus and head over to the next arrivals terminal to collect the other passengers. Darius turns around in his seat surveying the new men behind them. Darius give him a wink and he knows he's up to no good.

"Hey old man aren't you like almost a hundred or something? You sure you're going to survive the tour long enough to snag a bride?" Darius address the oldest man on the bus.

"Names Coriolanus Snow and I still have a few years left in me." Mr Snow answers.

"What, the ladies in the retirement home weren't good enough?" teases a slim man with several sets of earrings. His tongue is pierced and he has a stud with a silver ball the size of a marble. He seems awfully young to be signing up for these tours.

Mr. Snow doesn't look offended by their teasing. He smiles good-naturedly and said "Figured I'd take home a nice little trophy wife and stick it to my kids. All three of them plus a couple of my grandkids have been busting my balls to change my will in their favor." That brings on a roar of laughter from the rest of the men.

By the time they arrive at the hotel he's exhausted, they all are, except for maybe Mr. Snow who seems to still have a little pep in his step, while the rest of them are dragging their feet.

"And you guys call me old" snorts Mr. Snow as he rushes pass them.

In the hotel lobby they are greeted by a bright and bubbly Effie Trinket with a scary white grin, pinkish hair and spring green suit. "Boa noite everyone, please gather around. You are the last of the group to arrive and I'm sure you all want to head to your rooms and rest." As she continues talking a guy with corkscrew locks, wearing purple lipstick is going around handing out room cards and shiny gold name tags. "You're itinerary was emailed to each an everyone of you earlier today but just a quick reminder, orientation with be at 9 o'clock sharp in conference room A, a buffet breakfast will be provided at 8 o'clock and we have scheduled a wake up call at 7. So get plenty of rest because tomorrow will be a big, big, big day!" As he turns to go to the elevator he hears her call out his name.

"Mr. Mellark, I word with you, please." He groans, he really wants to go to his room. He sees Darius and the others hurrying off, not wanting to be stopped too. "I noticed that you have only made one bride selection." He sees her scrolling through her tablet looking up his profile and let's out a sigh while pulling up Katniss pictures.

"Is anything wrong?" He asks, hoping that Katniss hasn't pulled out of the meet.

"No, it's that these pictures are atrocious." She gestured to the tablet. "It's a shame she's not very photogenic seeing as she's quite stunning. So, as I was saying, I recommend that you make a couple additional bride choices. We have 74 more to choose from. Our Brazilian romance tours are rather smaller then our European ones and you should take advantage of meeting as many lovely ladies as possible." She looks at him expectantly.

"No thank you Ms. Trinket, I'm happy with my choice." He says.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Then she mumble something under her breath so he only catches a few words 'you…two…stubborn.' She lets out a sigh of exasperation. "Like I told Miss. Everdeen, if you change your mind let me know." She stalks off towards Haymitch and purple lipstick guy looking rather put out.

Turning back to the elevator he mulls over her words. Huh, Katniss has only chosen to meet with him too. That IS good news. Once he's in the elevator he pulls up his email, his first one on one date with Katniss will be tomorrow at 6 o'clock and he can't stop grinning like an idiot.

While looking around the conference room he saw that Effie was right, this is a small 'romance tour.' The biggest one he went to was in Russia 100 grooms to 250 brides. By his calculation there will be 25 grooms to 75 brides. This tour is a weeklong affair and by the end of it if they find a match they can marry here then start the spouse visa process or if they want to marry in the states they'd have to apply for the fiancé visa. Both can take up to 6 months. For Katniss, if hers and her sister's visa's are up to date they can leave in a matter of days.

He sees Darius and Beetee walk into the conference room making a beeline to the open bar. It's almost 9 o'clock, a bit too early for him to start drinking. He finds it odd that their driver, Haymitch is also by the bar a drink in each hand. Effie enters the room closes the doors, walks up to Haymitch grabs one of his drinks and heads off towards the podium sipping it as she goes while Haymitch glares at her back.

"Welcome, welcome, to the annual Mail Order Cupid Brazilian Romance Tour" Effie starts off her spiel, as Darius and Beetee take a seat at the table. Darius goes to hand him a drink. Peeta shakes his head.

"Come on, I got this for you" Darius insists. He takes it; one is not going to hurt. "We heard the brides are here, getting beautified" Darius whispers.

"Really?" Peeta asks. Beetee nods.

"Beetee's little app informed him while we were at the buffet line. A couple of the servers were gossiping about them" Darius said. Effie moves on to the agenda.

"We will have our social dinner in the ball room beginning at 4 o'clock for the brides and grooms that have left their availability open. For those that have chosen to close it off; their one on one date will be at 6 o'clock in one of the restaurants in the hotel" said Effie. "Now remember you are forbidden to see the brides outside the tour. If you would like to have a date while exploring the city please let me know and we will make the arrangements with the bride, an interpreter and one of our drivers. All of our brides have been vetted but this is for your own protection as well as theirs." She said. "Any questions?" A man with the weirdest bread he's ever seen raises he hand. "Yes, Mr. Crane" she calls out to him.

"What if we want to meet one of the brides that has closed off their availability?" he asks. Peeta can tell Effie is trying really hard to maintain her smile which looks more like a grimace now.

"Sorry Mr. Crane but as I told you before that is not possible. The brides have every right to close availability." She said.

"But what if she closed it by mistake not understanding the process" he tries again.

"No, she understands the process just fine. Anyone else?" she asks. "Yes, Mr. Flickerman" but he directs his question to Mr. Crane.

"So who is this girl that you have such a hard on for, Mr. Crane?" Mr. Crane's face turns beet red.

"I bet it's that hot, young sweet little virgin, right? Katniss Everdeen, I'd like to meet her too" calls out a man sitting in the back table.

"Watch it!" said a glowering Haymitch.

Peeta sees several of the men pull out their tablets to look her up. Oh, no he thinks. Not my Katniss. He's not sure where this possessiveness came from but he knows he doesn't want to share.

"Hot? She's not even pretty" pipes up Messalla, he's sitting at their table scrolling through her profile and Peeta glares at him. "Well she's not but I wouldn't mind meeting her too." He hears a few other men express the same sentiment. He groans inwardly, hoping Effie will stick to her guns and not give in.

"We at Mail Order Cupid respect every participants choice and will not force any one on one dates nor social dinners on anyone." He doesn't even have time to be relieved when she continues. "That being said, we do reserve the right to add mandatory group events that everyone must attend including all of you." He already know that these tours normally added group events depending on the size and activity.

"So what is this group event you're planning for us?" asked Mr. Flickerman.

"Well Mr. Flickerman, I…"

"Call me Caesar" he said.

"Yes, well Caesar I propose we add a speed dating event." Effie chirps. There's some confusion on how that's going to work and it seems Caesar has become their unofficial spokesman.

"You're killing us Ms. Trinket. With 75 of them and 25 of us, exactly how will that work?." Caesar asks. "Details. Details."

"Maybe if you stop interrupting her, she'll be able to provide those details" drawls Haymitch.

"Haymitch! Manners" she chastises. Though Peeta can see her fighting back a smile.

"We will have 25 couples, which will make it a three day event for the grooms and one for the brides. We don't want it to interfere with any prescheduled dates, so it will be for only one hour and fifteen minutes. That gentleman will give you three minutes to gain favor with the bride of your choice." She says. "If you agree, I will proceed to send out the emails to start the event tomorrow."

As most of the men give their assent a few grumble that three minutes will not be enough time to make an impression. Effie must have had it already set up because within minutes they received the email adding the speed dating event to their itinerary. Finally she has them go around and introduce themselves. By the time they finished they hear a commotion outside.

"Here we go" chuckles Haymitch.

The door bangs open and in walk a handful of gorgeous women all scantily clad in thin silky red robes. In front of the group stands a breathtakingly beautiful young woman and there is no mistaking who she is. While the men all gawk, the women descend upon Effie.

"Effie we need to talk" she said. Her musical voice has a slight accent that only adds to her appeal. The other women are whispering around her in Portuguese.

"Fuuuuck, I take it back, she is hot." Said Messalla.

Fuck is right.


End file.
